


Three Minutes Late

by hotcocoa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Eve, F/F, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotcocoa/pseuds/hotcocoa
Summary: Hitoka and Kiyoko share their first date on Christmas Eve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my secret santa gift for [@tenyaaa](http://tenyaaa.tumblr.com)! Merry Christmas and happy holidays, I hope you like it! ♥
> 
> I also want to say thank you to Dominik for running [@hqss2016](http://hqss2016.tumblr.com) and working so hard to make this event such a wonderful success. ♥

Hitoka feels like she’s going to die. Her heart is racing and her head is spinning and her palms are sweaty and she feels overheated even though it’s 2° out. She’s standing at their designated meeting spot, but Shimizu isn’t there yet; she’s _two whole minutes_ late, and Hitoka is panicking. Is she being stood up? _No_ , she tells herself firmly; even if she’s panicked, Hitoka knows that Shimizu would never do that. Then did she get the time wrong? Oh god, what if _Hitoka_ got the time wrong, and it’s her who’s late and she made Shimizu wait for so long that she gave up and left and never wants to talk to Hitoka again?!

Inhaling sharply, Hitoka pulls out her phone and frantically scrolls through her messages from Shimizu—but no, she definitely said 4:30, and the time at the top of the screen definitely reads 4:33 and— _oh god, now she’s three minutes late_. Maybe something happened to her, Hitoka thinks in terror. What if she’s hurt? What if she got mugged? What if her train crashed? Oh, god, what if she’s _dead_? Hitoka’s trembling fingers are hovering above the keyboard on her phone, wondering if she should text her, when something touches her shoulder and a voice speaks up from behind her.

“Hitoka-chan?”

Hitoka whips around with wide eyes, a terrified squeak leaving her lips before she sags in relief when she sees Shimizu looking down at her in surprise.

“Are you alright?” Shimizu asks, looking concerned.

“Y-y-yes! Of course!” Hitoka replies, shoving her phone back into her pocket a little bit guiltily. Of course she was being ridiculous, Shimizu isn’t even five minutes late, how could she have been so impatient—

“Good,” Shimizu says, smiling softly. Hitoka’s knees feel weak. “Were you waiting for long?”

“N-no!” Hitoka says, and although the answer is truthful it _feels_ like a lie, because the few minutes she had spent worrying about Shimizu had felt like hours. “Um, are you, that is, ah, were your travels okay?”

Kiyoko nods, but concern has returned to her expression. “Are you sure you’re alright, Hitoka-chan? You look cold.”

Hitoka shakes her head in denial automatically. She’s sure that her red cheeks and shaking limbs have nothing to do with the temperature—but now that the adrenaline from her anxiety attack is wearing off, she realizes that she is, honestly, quite cold. She slowly stops shaking her head and looks up at Shimizu shyly. “Um, well, maybe? I am a bit—c-cold?”

Shimizu nods and smiles. “Me, too. Let’s go get some hot chocolate,” she suggests, taking Hitoka’s hand and taking a step towards the nearby café. Hitoka freezes, staring at her with wide eyes, and Shimizu suddenly drops her hand. “Sorry,” she murmurs, a faint blush dusting across her cheeks as she ducks her head.

They start towards the café in silence, but Hitoka’s heart is hammering in her chest as she stares at Shimizu’s hand. It would be okay, right? Shimizu had clearly wanted to hold her hand, right? And Hitoka _definitely_ wants to hold Shimizu’s hand. She swallows nervously. _Be brave, Hitoka_ , she tells herself, _be brave, be brave, be brave_. She bravely cuts off any self-doubting thoughts and takes a deep breath, squeezing her eyes shut as she slips her hand into Shimizu’s.

Hitoka feels Shimizu tense in surprise before relaxing and leaning in closer to her. Hitoka opens her eyes and if anything, Shimizu’s blush is darker now, but she’s smiling.

Hitoka smiles too.

Shimizu holds the door open for her when they reach the café. Hitoka has to stifle a giggle when Shimizu’s glasses fog up and she has to take them off and wipe them on her scarf. Shimizu smiles back at her. “Please feel free to order whatever you’d like,” she says, gesturing towards to counter.

“Oh!” Hitoka says in surprise, shaking her head, “no, ah, that is, I couldn’t possibly impose…”

“Hitoka-chan,” Shimizu interrupts, but she doesn’t look annoyed; if anything, she looks fond, and Hitoka tries to ignore what _that_ is doing to her heart, “I’m taking you out on a date. Please, let me treat you.”

“O-okay,” she agrees faintly.

A few minutes later, she and Shimizu are facing each other across a small table shoved up against the store window. They each have their own cup of hot chocolate and they’re sharing a piece of chocolate cake. Shimizu is staring out the window at the soft dusting of snow covering the ground, a small smile on her lips and her cheeks still slightly pink from the cold. Hitoka pinches herself under the table to make sure this is real, that she’s awake and alive and _on a date with Shimizu Kiyoko_.

“Shimizu-senpai,” she blurts out, not exactly sure what she wants to say besides _you look beautiful_ but not exactly sure she can gather up the courage to say that.

Shimizu looks back at her and her smile widens. “Hitoka, please,” she says, “call me Kiyoko.”

Hitoka is sure her face is bright red. “Okay… Kiyoko-san,” she tries, and is impressed that she doesn’t stumble over it even once.

Kiyoko shakes her head slightly. “Just Kiyoko,” she corrects.

Hitoka shrinks into her seat a little, her hot cheeks heating even further. “Kiyoko,” she whispers.

She loves the way it feels on her tongue.

After a bit more coaxing from Kiyoko, they fall into easy conversation. Hitoka just about explodes when Kiyoko suggests they feed each other bites of the cake, and they laugh when they discover that they’ve been talking so much that their barely-touched cocoa has turned cold. Kiyoko glances at her watch and smiles over at Hitoka. “We should get going anyway,” she says. “I have somewhere I’d like to take you.”

They hold hands all the way there, and the illuminations are just lighting up when they arrive. Hitoka gasps, leaning in closer to Kiyoko partly because it’s all so romantic, and partly because the crowd is a little bit overwhelming. Kiyoko seems to notice and nudges her over towards a bench set out a little bit from the crowd. The view is no less spectacular, however, and Hitoka can feel herself tearing up a little.

“Hitoka-chan, are you crying?” Kiyoko asks in alarm. Hitoka looks up and starts waving her arms frantically.

“Ah, n-no, I just—I’m so happy!” she blurts out before she knows what she’s saying. A deep blush blooms across her face and she ducks her head in embarrassment. “Ah… that was a silly thing to say, wasn’t it…”

Hitoka feels slim fingers slide under her chin and turn her head back towards Kiyoko, who’s looking at her with a soft smile on her face. “It wasn’t silly at all,” Kiyoko says quietly. “I’m glad you’re happy. I am, too.”

Hitoka is sure, as Kiyoko tilts her face in towards hers, that she’s going to panic. That she’s going to freak out and cry and faint and otherwise completely ruin her first kiss and first relationship all in one go. She’s sure she’s going to be nervous and anxious and—

Completely relaxed.

As soon as Kiyoko’s lips touch hers, Hitoka feels all the tension drain out of her body. Kissing Shimizu Kiyoko isn’t terrifying or nerve-wracking, it’s nice and comfortable and _wonderful_. Hitoka doesn’t even realize that she had closed her eyes until they pull back and she opens them to find herself staring at the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen. Kiyoko smiles.

“Merry Christmas, Hitoka.”


End file.
